poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/The Fireballs
(Inside the hotel room) Burns: (muffles) I'm so pleased...to meet you. (Beni grabs Burns's wrist) Hans: Now now, Prince Imhotep doesn't like to be touched. Different customs, after all. Burns: Please forgive me. (Burns reaches the teacup, but the tea spills and he whimpers) Beni: Oh-ho. Ohh. Oops. Maleficent: Bernard Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality. Burns: No. Maleficent: And for your eyes...and for your tongue. Burns: Wha-- Dr. Cortex: But we're afraid more is needed. Burns: Wha-- Ursula: See, the boss wants to finish the job and make sure that each and every one of you poor unfortunate souls gets exactly what you deserve...in the end... Burns: Wait! No! (Imhotep takes off the mask and Burns screams) (Meanwhile in beer bar) Sora: There he is. He's with Jonathan. Henderson: Good luck, boys. (The men drink the beer but they spit them out) Ratchet: What do you suppose it happened here? Henderson: Sweet Jesus! Tasted just like-- Rick: (notices the blood on the fountain and drops the glass) Blood. Bentley: I remember now! This is when Moses created blood in the water. Clank: Astounding! You actually witnessed the majestic events of the Exodus that far ago? Bentley: Oh, yes. I've study about Moses a long time ago during one of our time traveling trips across history before you guys did. Aku-Aku: So did we. And let me tell you this, he certainly wasn't what 'ol Mikeylangerlo the artist thought he'd be. Jonathan: And we also remember the line in the book where it came from, too: "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood." Rick: He's here. Sora: Rick, that's what we are trying to tell you. We've got to stop the mummy. Rick: No kiddin'. (Outside when Evelyn walks to the hotel room) (Thunder rumbles) Man: Oh, looks like there's gonna be a storm. Rick: Evelyn! Evelyn: Oh, so you're still here. Rick: (chuckles) We've got problems. (Loud thunderclaps) (Raining fireballs fall across the sky) Aku-Aku: Impossible! Can it really be that those are - ? Daxter: Fireballs! (Screams shrilly) (People scream) (Explosion sounds up) (Beni comes out but runs back to the hotel room) Rick: Hey! (grabs Beni) Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been? (Loud roar sounds up) (Rick, Evelyn and the heroes run upstairs, enter the room and notices the dead Burns) (Dag gasps) (Norb gasps) (Slinky Dog gasps) Rex: Yikes! (Jessie gasps) (Pumbaa screams) (Courage screams) Timon: Whoa! Heffer: Uh Rocko...I think I'm going to be sick. (Holds his mouth to prevent retching) Rocko: Some goes to me. (Hold his mouth to prevent retching) Filburt: Me too. (Hold his mouth to prevent retching) (The heroes turn to see the mummy growing stronger and the humans flesh grow on the mummy) (Imhotep roars) Rick: We are in serious trouble. (Imhotep walks and growls and Rick shoots him, but Imhotep's body is stronger) (He grabs Rick and throws him on the men and then turns to Evelyn) Imhotep: (speaking Ancient Egyptian) You saved me from the undead, oh revived Nefertiri. I thank you humbly for it. Now your usefulness shall be at an en- (Cat meows, walking on the piano keys and realizing Tom was chasing Jerry around the room) (Imhotep gasps and flies away, turning to dust of sands) (The door closes) Clank: Oh my, the great and powerful evil sorcerer is afraid of a mere housecat! This must have some sort of significance to him! Donald: Oh really? You just realized that now? Rick: We are in very serious trouble. Category:Blog posts